


Apple's and Ribbons

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: So I was running through my blog and happened upon this short story I did for a writing prompt ask. So here you go.





	Apple's and Ribbons

Kyouko sat in the waiting room swinging her legs as she waited. There were so many things going through the Alpha’s mind. All those complications, the Omega Doctor had told them could possibly happen were the only things she could think of. Kyouko sighed heavy, glancing around the waiting room. She was the only one here. Well, hospitals usually were quiet around the hours of two in the morning. Kyouko started to drum her nails against the metal chair she was sitting in, making a metallic tune as each nail tapped the arm. Kyouko sighed heavy again slouching in the chair. She wondered how Mami was doing. They had only parted ways an exact thirteen minutes ago. Although, Kyouko worried Mami would be terrified without her there by her side. Ever since Mami had become pregnant Kyouko never left her side. Not once, mostly due to the fact Kyouko feared something would happen. Family would always be and issue with the Alpha. And until their young were born Mami was currently the only family she had left. And fear of losing them all or one of them made Kyouko a nervous wreck. Kyouko’s hand started to shake at the thought and she quickly jumped to her feet and started to pace about the room.

 

Mami’s last words to Kyouko were to stay calm and things would be alright. But, nothing about sitting in this room with a lock on the outside felt right. Of course the lock was in place for the protection of other patients at the hospital. But to Kyouko it felt more like a prison.   
‘I’ve gotta get out of here and check on Mami’ Kyouko thought. Glancing about the room again Kyouko spotted the surveillance camera in the corner of the room. Moving under the blind spot of the camera she pulled out her soul gem, using her magic to stop the camera from recording. Quickly, the red headed Alpha moved to the door to inspect the lock. Her spear could break the door down easily but, knowing if this place had surveillance possibly meant any damage from the inside would sound an alarm.But picking locks was something Kyouko had learned living off the streets. 

Quickly going to work Kyouko checked the inside part of the lock. Determining it would only need a good simple combination pick. Kyouko reached up pulling her ribbon out of her hair grabbing her family crest off the ribbon and proceeded to pick the lock with the tip of the crest. Besides using her magic this had always gotten her out of jams in the past one more try wouldn’t hurt.  
Kyouko started to panic knowing her magic on the camera wasn’t going to last much longer. “Damn it come on..”Kyouko snarled before hearing a click and the door opening slightly.  
   
Success! But Kyouko didn’t have time to celebrate just yet. The twenty one year old Alpha glanced out the window for anyone looking or around before slipping out the door silently. Once out Kyouko started to move around as if she were in a Spy movie deep under enemy base territory. Once she was in the clear of anyone around she sniffed the air looking for Mami’s scent. The hospital had too many scents mixed around for Kyouko to pinpoint her girlfriends location. ‘Shit…’ Kyouko thought. 

 

Making her way to a hallway intersection she read the signs labeling where everything was. She needed maternity wing. Now where was it. Ah! There to the left. Kyouko glanced around again before making her way quickly trying to keep out of sight of the many Omega and Beta hospital staff walking around.  
Kyouko glanced around the corner to the maternity wing looking at all the staff lurking around. ‘Fuck…’ Kyouko thought knowing she would get caught if she went down there to look. Kyouko blinked catching Mami’s scent down the hall and off to the right. Okay Mami was there so this was it. Kyouko growled to herself  hoping most of the staff would turn into other rooms so she could see Mami. After waiting what seemed like an eternity Kyouko spotted her chance as some of the staff walked into a room. Kyouko quickly made her way following the scent of Mami to a room and slipped in shutting the door slightly.  
“Kyouko…”  
Kyouko blinked hearing her name before turning around irking seeing Mami and several Beta and Omega staff around her. Mami was in the middle of being prepped for delivery. Kyouko started to panic. “Uh…”Kyouko turned around trying to look cool as if she totally wasn’t busted. “I just…just….came to see what you wanted for breakfast later..” Kyouko said putting on a nervous look. The tension in the room was intensifying with Kyouko’s dumb excuse.  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!”Mami snapped. “I’m about ready to have our cubs and you can only think about food I’m going to kill you!”Mami snarled sitting up making some of the staff hold her down. “Sedate her now..”one of the staff members insisted. A beta staff member quickly got the sedative needle and quickly injected it into Mami’s IV. “LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME I’LL KILL YOU!”Mami snarled more. Kyouko panicked quickly scooting out of the room shutting the door behind her.

 

“And that’s why Momma is not allowed anywhere on her own…”Kyouko said, sitting on a park bench looking down at the little two year old blonde Omega girl with red eyes. Mami, sitting next to her Alpha smacked her upside the head. “You tell that story like it’s a tragedy” Mami scoffed. Kyouko winced looking at her Omega grinning sheepishly. “It is cause your always trailing behind me.”Kyouko teased.Mami rolled her eyes going back to watching their other red headed cubs play on the jungle gym. “But I don’t care cause I love you..”Kyouko said leaning in close to Mami with a loving look on her face. Mami glanced at her Alpha and sighed purring. “I love you too.”Mami said with a smile. Kyouko grinned leaning in giving her Omega a peck kiss before quickly sliding their daughter over to Mami getting up quickly chasing after their other daughter who had found a liking to putting sand in her mouth.


End file.
